Star Magic
The realm of Xandorra has their own magic system. It is a relatively new discovery, following the Great Starfall event. Most magic is learned, not inherent, and anybody can use the basic types as long as they are in possession of a Star Vessel. Star magic is based on transformation, meaning that it requires the exchanging of matter. You cannot spawn matter or make matter disappear. It is a finite, give-and-take system (with the exception of Divination). It can only be performed on living matter with a consciousness. Much of Star magic is still unknown. There are two basic types of magic: Augmentation and Healing. These are the most accessible to the public and are commonly known. There are four other types of magic: Skinchanging, Necromancy, Divination, and Illusion. The only two types of magic that are inherent, and not learned, are Divination and Illusion. Magic is considered a symbol of power, as it is expensive to acquire Star fragments. Performative street magic is quite lucrative, while the darker types of magic such as Skinchanging is illegal. Magic Source The Great Star is the source of magic. Prior to the Great Starfall, there was no magic in Xandorra. To perform magic, the person must be in possession of a Star Vessel, as that is where the magic comes from. A Star Vessel is generally an accessory, such as a piece of jewellery, such as a necklace, ring, earring, etc. that has a fragment in it. The fragment can be shaped into whatever form the wearer desires. It can even be added to a sword, which is common for xirs. Known Star Vessels * Axis Ryke: a ring in the shape of a bird's claw * Maxys Ryke: a thick, rough-cut ring made purely of Star fragments * Nahveen Izaak: a gold, snake-shaped ring with a spherical fragment in the shake's jaws * Nysa Smethwyck: an oyster-shaped necklace with a pearl fragment inside * Rivka Smethwyck: a silver dagger with an antelope on the hilt, a fragment as the antelope's eye Augmentation Augmentation is the most common form of magic in Xandorra, and is available for use by the general public, but is more often used by those of higher status. Augmentation is the process of making superficial changes to one's body. Quite often, these changes are made to have the wearer appear younger by relocating wrinkles. Augmentation is heavily commercialized in major cities. Those gifted in Augmentations may create a business out of it, such as hair augmentors, decorative augmentors, pigment augmentors, invasive augmentors, gender augmentors, cosmetic augmentors, etc. Others may become street performers if they're skilled at rapid Augmentation. Healing Healing is a highly coveted skill in Xandorra. Prior to the discovery of magic, medicine was quite primitive in the Old World. The practice of Healing allowed for faster and more efficient healing, saving many more lives from life-threatening injuries. Those who are skilled in Healing are often hired by those of higher status to work for them specifically. Education Those who wish to become Healers must be apprenticed by a skilled Healer. Limits Healing does not extend to illness, but most Healers are also trained in natural healing remedies. Certain tissues are more difficult to heal than others. For example, scar tissue is difficult to hide. Healing without legal permission is punishable because of the risk level. It is extremely dangerous to Heal without training, and usually results in the patient's death if untrained. Most cases result in revocation of Star Vessel and/or imprisonment. Known Healers * Nahveen Izaak Skinchanging Skinchanging is transforming oneself so drastically that the person's original appearance is greatly altered, sometimes completely unrecognizable. It's often used for identity theft. It requires a lot of skill to successfully Skinchange. It's generally regarded as unethical and deceiving. Limits Being caught administering Skinchanging or practicing Skinchanging is punishable by imprisonment. Known Skinchangers * Rivka Smethwyck * Lyrik Necromancy Necromancy is extremely uncommon. It is the practice of using a dead body for the purposes of Augmenting, Healing, or Skinchanging. Not much is known about Necromancy, as it is illegal and punishable by death. This is a very dark type of magic. Known Necromancers * Alvanna Anvesk Divination Divination is a special type of magic, and is defined by gleaning knowledge in the form of visions of feelings. These visions come from the stars and involves a special connection with the person to the magic. You have to be born into this ability, and it cannot be taught. The general public is not aware of this type of magic, as it is so rare. It is the only type of Star magic that does not require a Star Vessel. It's extremely rare, though it's more commonly found in twins. Known Diviners * Nysa Smethwyck Illusion Illusion involves manipulating another’s consciousness or perception. Essentially retains the idea of transformation, but instead of transforming matter, it's transforming thoughts. The Illusionist is usually very powerful, as it is a difficult skill to master successfully. It requires a Star Vessel to perform. Generally, this is perceived as a myth and not a real ability. It's considered a godly ability. Some examples of Illusions are making someone hallucinate, putting thoughts into someone’s mind, or making someone believe something that isn’t true. Known Illusionists * Nysa Smethwyck * Rivka Smethwyck (rumoured)